A Heart Grown Cold
by Kyraillion
Summary: Byakuya is used to the elders demanding him to find a bride.  How will he react when they demand that Rukia be matched with a husband as well?
1. Chapter 1

**A Heart Grown Cold**

** Chapter One:**

The day dawned as any other. The gentle wafting breeze carried no hint of the turmoil rising from within my own household. The sun gleamed as brightly overhead as it ever had. Clouds drifted lazily across the duly blanketing sky, with small flecks of green and brown earth only barely visible on the other side. Not a thing forewarned me of the trouble to come.

Fortunately, the preceding hours of my already long day had been quite gentle on me, one might even call the duties of my office rather tedious of late, and I kept my calm and collected manner with an ease and gentility that has become ever expected of me. I had been made aware of the clan elders and their desire to discuss urgent clan matters with me. I had invited my grandfather's sister, Rin, and her consort, Hisoka, into my home to discuss what must certainly be my stubborn delay in seeking another bride.

I had been at home scarcely an hour before the ill matched pair arrived. Rin, my blood relative and a true Kuchiki, was as cold and severe as her name implied. Her consort, Hisoka, a man of lean build and a slight frame, was opposingly quiet and gentle in nature. The pair found balance together and I found discussions most succinct and bearable with them over all the other clan elders, even if Rin often won the upper hand in discussions.

I escorted the pair from my entry way into a large, nearby living space. A newly appointed female servant, whose name I do not yet know followed us demurely and promptly served tea as my guests and I found comfortable seating on the cushions surrounding an ornate table. I silently nodded her dismal before taking a long draught of the hot tea.

Following my lead and invitation, both Rin and Hisoka each took a brief, polite sip of tea.

"You are aware of the purpose of our visit," Rin spoke at length, her voice was sure and steady, even in her seemingly infinite old age. She replaced the steaming cup back on its saucer, lightly running a finger over the gold inlaying on the delicate porcelain.

"I assume this matter involves my delay in finding a suitable bride." I spoke with no emotion. I had long since learned to reign in anything which might be of hindrance in these familial discourses. The clan elders would only accept logical reasons for delay, and even those would not be tolerated for much longer. I groaned inwardly, taking care not to make any audible sound. These discussions were becoming steadily more and more frequent. The Kuchiki elders were becoming increasingly belligerent. Perhaps fifty years had been time enough to teach them patience. Perhaps it was finally time to at least consider my continuing duties to the Kuchiki family.

Rin's gaze rose to meet my own. Her obsidian orbs were half hidden beneath sagging lids, but enough of her dark stare remained visible enough for me to glean her intent. Something else would be added to the table, perhaps. I felt mild amusement at the realization that the Kuchiki elders might try to bribe me into what they would deem a suitable marriage.

"But of course," Rin answered me, retaining all of the steely edge to her façade. "Surely fifty years constitutes enough time for your mourning, Byakuya-sama. Surely you realize both your duty and the needs of the Kuchiki clan."

"I do."

"Then let this farce end," she nearly pleaded as she glanced toward her husband for reassurance. "Find a bride for the head of the Kuchiki house."

Anger boiled within me. My devotion to Hisana was no farce and I quickly stated as much.

"Ah," Hisoka replied before coughing raggedly into his closed fist. "But your tireless devotion to your late wife will not bestow you heirs, as you are no doubt aware."

It would do no good to argue with them. I took another sip of tea to calm my nerves before replying. "I am aware, Hisoka-sama. I will not shirk from my duty to the clan. It is… time that I indulge the elders in their request. I shall allow the elders to search and form a list of suitable candidates as I have neither the time nor the desire to do so."

Rin shifted her weight from one knee to the other on her jade colored cushion and glanced once more toward her husband. I had believed the reason for the visit to be a closed matter, but it seemed she had even more to bother me with.

Hisoka only nodded.

"If there are other matters to attend to, you may state them," I invited, eager to have this infernal meeting ended so that I could go about my solitary nightly routine.

"Well, Byakuya-sama, the council of the elders has decided that Rukia-sama should be married first."

This… clan desire hit me like a wave of untamed riatsu. It took great effort to force my expression to remain as stoic as always, although I am nearly positive my shock widened eyes gave me away. Never in my wildest dreams had I expected the clan elders to involve themselves in my adopted sister's doings. They had never once paid more attention to Rukia than absolutely necessary. I had believed the elders preferred to think that Rukia did not exist at all.

"Why the sudden interest in my sister's affairs? An arranged marriage is not her duty to bear." I would have none of this. I had granted the elders one indulgence. I would not grant another at Rukia's expense. For once I was glad that Rukia had chosen to spend the night at her squad's barracks, away from my protection, and away from the harsh suppositions of my elders.

"What wife would want your younger sister tangled in the tail of her kimono? Rukia would only be a hindrance to your successful marriage."

"Rukia is most certainly no hindrance. She has never been a burden to me. I would appreciate it if no more was said on this matter."

Hisoka peered at me over the edge of his teacup. In his face I saw something that might be akin to understanding. "You must think of your… charge." The family's fifty year long refusal to acknowledge Rukia's rightful place instilled more annoyance, but I allowed the aged man to continue. "No wife wants another woman in her husband's house. Although you see Rukia as a sister, your new wife might not. Women are jealous creatures, Byakuya-sama. What decent witted woman would not be jealous of another who has lived with you these past fifty years?"

"A decent witted woman would do well to allow whatever pleases her husband, as it is the husband who is head of the household. However, I am aware that the elders would plague me to no end. I can have Rukia's residence changed to any of a number of suitable Kuchiki mansions."

"You would leave her alone?" Rin whispered, almost deviously. It was certainly apparent that she enjoyed plaguing me. I knew that Rukia would be fine on her own. She spent so much time with her squadron that her actual place of residence mattered little. Still, I could not chase the thoughts from my mind. Memories of Hisana's final request to protect Rukia haunted me even now. I could not simply leave Rukia alone. If she could not live under my protective roof, then surely she must stay beneath another's. Trouble had a way of finding Rukia. I could not leave her on her own.

Hisoka must have noticed my internal struggle and subsequent defeat. He bowed his head in acknowledgement of my silent admittance.

I recovered my wits quickly enough to make concessions, concessions that I hoped my adoptive sister would find amiable at least, if not wholly agreeable. "The final decision must rest with Rukia. The elders are not to complete a match for her without her given and expressed consent."

I vaguely heard mutters of "of course, of course". Surely my blood was boiling with rage at this point. Nothing riled me like meetings with the clan elders. My outward appearance belied very little if anything of my true, inner thoughts.

"Very well," I sighed, ready to put this infernal discourse behind me. "You must be the ones to inform her of her, _duty_."

**Author's Note: Well, I had intended on writing something for the FFXII fandom, or on revising and completing my Phantom of the Opera story. However, this just wouldn't leave me alone. Subsequent chapters will be uploaded as they are written. Feel free to send me your suggestions, thoughts, criticisms, or anything else. Reviews are always appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Heart Grown Cold**

**Chapter Two:**

I was quickly aware that my nightly routine would do little to calm my nerves, however, I welcomed a solitary reprieve from my duties as both a captain and as a noble.

As I stepped through the shoji screen and into my expansive gardens, I became, simply, Byakuya. I was no more and no less than a simple man. I allowed my sandaled feet to lead me where they would as I gazed at the stars above me, almost beseeching them for some form of comfort. As I looked at the vast expanse above me, I was reminded of a children's tale. I vaguely remember a rough, aged voice explaining to me that stars are simply loved ones of days long past, keeping silent vigil over us lest we stray from our true paths. I remember the woman's gnarled hand as she pointed to a gleaming, red star in the nether of the night sky. I know not how I came to know of such a childish legend. Perhaps a nursemaid told me the story, however, the hand in my memory was far too old to belong to that of a nursemaid. Perhaps, and much more likely, my grandmother had departed the tidbit of anecdotal wisdom to me after my mother's passing. I have no memory of my mother, and possibly only the singular memory of my grandmother.

As silly as I knew it was, I had chosen a star for Hisana on the night of her passing. I had searched the night sky for hours, searching for the perfect star to remind me of my beloved. Eventually I chose one of the smallest specks of stardust, laying just on the edge of the eastern sky. The star shone brightly, but not obnoxiously so, and like my wife, disappeared just after the first blossoms of spring.

Now that it was once again winter, the star clung desperately to the precipice of the night sky. It would linger for a couple of months yet, only to begin the cycle again with its reappearance in late fall. I was glad for its presence this night. For once I felt the need for my ancestors and for my wife's guiding hand.

The dew soaked through the thin fabric of my tabi sock and alerted me that I had stepped from the garden path and into the damp grass. Reluctantly, I turned my gaze from my wife's star to see exactly where I had trodden. I should have known I would instinctively return to the section of the garden that my wife had tended herself in her better days. Surrounded by pink and white sazanka blooms, I felt once more the remnants of a deeper connection with my wife.

I wondered if she would be pleased with me now. She had known that I would be required to take another wife after her passing. She had expressed her acceptance of such a fact and had urged me to be happy with whoever was chosen for me. "Have sons and daughters with your beautiful hair and your smile," she had almost begged me upon the realization that she would not have time to bear these children herself. "Your smile is a most precious gift, Byakuya-sama. Give it to your children that you too might share in its simple beauty."

Hisana had loved my smile the most of all my qualities. It seemed she had taken that gift with her, for I rarely felt the desire to smile now. When I rarely did, it always felt strained, and somehow lacking.

It seemed now that only Rukia could make me smile with any ease, although sometimes her addle-brained friends brought a similar smirk to my face.

I nearly hated myself with the thought of Rukia. I should have fought the elders for her right to stay in my household. I cursed myself for having spoken so quickly. I had failed my wife's sister more times that I dared to dredge from my memories. Perhaps now I had condemned her to an entire lifetime of enduring unease. Rukia had grown quickly accustomed to nobility. She could handle herself well with nobles of all ranks, as her sister before her could not. Her future husband and his household would not intimidate the brave little Rukia, but I highly doubted that a future under another family's roof would bring her any true joy.

Thankfully, my wits had returned to me in only just enough time for me to make concessions for my sister. Still, it brought only a little comfort to me that the final choice would rest with her. As sister to the head of the house, adopted though she may be, Rukia had some significant standing of her own. I could only hope that Rukia would employee that standing to ensure her happiness if need be. Unfortunately, I knew also that Rukia had also grown much like me during her years in my mansion. For once, a realization that usually sparked a sense of pride in me, now only gnawed at my soul. I knew Rukia all too well. She would never fail to rise to her duty, once it presented itself to her. For once, I wished my Rukia was not as dutiful as I.

**Author's Note: I would have uploaded this earlier today, but I've been quite industrious in trying to find a job and have only just now had the time to write. I apologize for the delay. I know little action takes place in this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless. Let me know if anything needs to be corrected, or if there are any memories/scenes you'd like to see. I appreciate all of your reviews, as always. **

**Yours, Kyraillion.**

**To my reviewers: **

**Smile-san: I assure you Byakuya's POV does NOT come effortlessly. I could not create a more difficult character if I tried. Still, I find him more than worth it. I can only hope to capture his inner conflicts in the chapters to come.**

**Bookman87: I'm not sure how well I managed to do that, but you've helped me see the importance of showing all facets of his character. Thank you.**

**Grace Tung: Thank you for the review. I am glad to see you impassioned. I might have Byakuya address this matter himself.**

**Soulflower70: You're sure to see more of the messed up elders if you stick around. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A Heart Grown Cold**

**Chapter Three:**

I rose early that morning, tempted to recall Rukia from her squad and bring her home. Still, I knew such actions would only serve to worry us both. It would be best if the both of us continued through our normal, separate actions for the course of the day. I did, however, send a messenger to Rukia, informing her to return to the mansion as soon as her daily requirements in the gotei were complete. I knew that would bring Rukia home some time after noon.

I had at least six hours until her arrival to reflect upon what might be the best course of action for her.

I also had my own obligations to attend to. As much as I simply wished to spend the entire day in my gardens or perhaps in the Squad Six training grounds, I had other duties to attend to. Uniforms needed to be ordered and some sent off for repairs. Menus needed to be prepared for the coming week and food ordered. Bills needed to be paid and all accounts were due to be balanced. I had my fair share of work ahead of me.

I dressed quickly as always and ate my breakfast in silent contemplation. The new servant appeared again this morning to serve my customary breakfast of natto and hot tea. I thought to ask her name, but decided against it, as not to startle her. She had a skittish air about her and she nearly fled as soon as her objectives were complete. I soon removed her from my thoughts. The ferment of the natto soy beans felt especially sticky against my tongue this particular morning, Although I did not find the taste particularly satisfying, I understood the need for the food's nutritional value.

I finished my meal quickly enough and continued on to the Squad Six grounds. The day had barely dawned and I met no one on my quick journey.

Reports and purchase orders were all completed in a prompt fashion. I had no love of such paper work but I did appreciate that it required just enough of my faculties that I found myself unable to dwell on my impending confrontation with Rukia.

I took my time in balancing the accounts, as monetary matters were of utmost importance to me. I did not allow even a cent's discrepancy in my figures. I reviewed my arithmetic thoroughly with aid of my abacus, often without looking at the ancient device, as I let my fingers trail over the wooden curve of the beads whilst I read.

I must admit that I was quite curt with my lieutenant upon his interruption of my slightly obsessive reviewing process. The lanky man knew better than to barge in on me during such activities. A single interruption meant that I would only have to begin the entire process again to ensure complete accuracy.

"State your business," I immediately snapped as I felt his presence within the room.

"Sir, I…" Renji's voice immediately faltered as he noticed his error. He drug fingers across his scalp in a gesture belaying his awkward situation. "My apologies, Captain."

Finally turning my gaze toward my usually useful lieutenant, I reminded myself that none of my current troubles concerned him.

"It's alright, Abarai," I replied in apology as I returned my attention to my paperwork. That same anxious feeling began to eat at me again and I only wished to return home and have my discussion with Rukia far behind me.

The news of Rukia's impending marriage would surely kill my lieutenant. I barely suppressed a frustrated sigh.

I tried not to think of that either.

"I'll just be going then, Captain," Renji nervously chattered as he backed out of my door.

I gave him no reply.

I managed to finish my ledgers shortly before noon. I used shunpo to reach my mansion in a few short seconds. I had no desire to be engaged in idle talk on my way home. Too much brooded within me. Too many matters required my urgent attention.

How was I going to explain this to Rukia?

I had at first simply vowed to let the elders tell Rukia on their own, but I had recently decided against that. Rukia deserved time to make her final choice. As difficult as it would be, I felt obliged to inform her of her plight.

I slowed and turned down the pathway to my mansion, walking purposefully across the grounds. I felt Rukia's presence nearby and turned to see her approaching almost as quickly from the direction of her barracks.

I paused to wait for her.

She walked with a determination I had never noticed in Hisana. As I perceived this, I became reminded of all the differences between Rukia and my late wife. Upon taking Rukia into my own home, I had forced myself to examine her at great length and find every conceivable deviation between the sisters. I could not bear to have a living image of Hisana so close, and yet, so infinitely removed from me. Consequently, I no longer believed there was such a striking resemblance between the two sisters from Inuzuri.

It was true, both sisters had raven black hair and both sisters possessed the most unusual eyes I had ever witnessed in either the Soul Society or the world of the living. Upon further examination, though, one might notice that Rukia's eyes held a spark that Hisana's had lacked. Hisana's violet orbs overflowed with the most unbearable sadness. Her gaze pierced me with the depth of her unfathomable regret. Yet, as consumed as she was with shame and grief, in Hisana's eyes lay a beauty and grace known only to her. Hisana's countenance bespoke gentility.

Rukia… Rukia was in many ways indescribable.

The same unruly strands of hair fell across Rukia's face. The petite woman also possessed the same ivory skin, although perhaps a shade darker than that of her sister. Rukia's gaze could at times assault me. I could understand her every intent without her ever needing to lay voice to any concern, if she so wished. If Rukia wished to keep her emotions hidden from my scrutiny, then no questions, no observations from my keen and studied eyes could ever make those feeling surface.

Rukia was a strong and independent woman who still understood the need of relying on others.

The woman was full of contradictions that I simply do not pretend to understand.

Women will forever be beyond the complete mental grasp of men. Of all the truths in Soul Society, I have never found this to be false.

I could only hope Rukia would draw on her inner strength and endure whatever was to come.

**Author's Note: This chapter was perhaps the most difficult for me. Moving the plot along felt tedious at times and I hope that somehow I managed to not let that feeling slip into my work. Multi-chapter fics represent a special challenge for me. Usually I stick to one-shots. So, if there's anything lacking, any points that need more attention, please, feel free to let me know and I'll do my best to edit appropriately. Again, a huge thank you to my reviewers. You mean so much to me.**

**Soulflower70: How very kind of you to check out my other stories! I think those Fullmetal Alchemist stories came when I was in junior high school, so I apologize for the overall sap. **** Hopefully I've improved over the years.**

**Bookman87: I'm hoping to tie the further character development into the story. I'm honestly writing this on the fly, although I do have vague visions of where it might go. **

**Smile-san: I completely agree with you about pairings. Byakuya/Hisana fics are some of my favorites on this site. I will try to incorporate Hisana more often. **

**Seras3791: I can't tell you that! You'll just have to read. Happy New Year to you too!**

**DRUON: Don't you worry. All in due time. As for chapter length, I do what I can. Multi-chapter stories are new to me and my writing style is generally quite succinct. I'll try!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Heart Grown Cold**

**Chapter Four:**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Buon anno! First off, I'm not giving away any possible pairings in this story. Sorry, but you're just going to have to read! Knowing ahead of time is a little like cheating, huh? **

She reached me quickly enough, pausing for a slight bow before greeting me. I could hear the curiosity in her tone. I hoped she had made no good expectations for my news, for I could give her nothing pleasant. I only inclined my head toward her, briefly, choosing to dispense with pleasantries. The sense of dread had begun to knot itself within in my stomach.

We entered the mansion in silence and proceeded directly for the same sitting room in which this entire nightmare was birthed. Tea was once again served. I was briefly reminded of Rin's triumphant face as she had nearly gloated before me. Thankfully, the face before mine today, was far more pleasant.

Suddenly I felt an interest in Rukia's daily activities which had never possessed me before. It dawned on me just how little I actually knew for certain about my adopted sister. We had lived together for fifty years, shared the majority of our meals in companionable silence, and lived through unspeakable horrors. Yet, I barely knew anything more about Rukia than her appearance, choice in companions, and love for small, plush rabbits. How ironic it seemed that this new development bothered me so. I had never cared in the past. I suppose many things were changed by the Sokyoku incident.

Even with Rukia sitting safely in front of me, memories of the near miss sent a cold shiver down my spine.

"Nii-sama?"

Rukia's soft voice roused me from my reveries.

I turned my gaze toward her, noticing how she nervously sipped her tea. Her hair clung stubbornly to her face and a section fell stubbornly between her eyes. Rukia replaced her cup in its saucer and, in a fruitless avail, brushed at her hair with the back of her hand. Did I still make her so nervous?

I decided against questioning her on the day's events. A direct approach was best, I reminded myself. Best to be patient and have this ordeal finished as quickly as possible.

"Rukia," I began, watching her all the while as her unsettling violet eyes locked on mine. "I thought it best to inform you that the clan elders expect prompt marriages for the both of us."

Her eyes widened, but I knew the complete truth of my words had yet to reveal itself to Rukia.

"I have fought the clan elders on the matter of my refusal to remarry for a number of years now. Recently, I have given in to their whims, as I have acknowledged my duty to the Kuchiki clan. I must provide a legitimate heir. I must eventually remarry."

I paused, gathering my thoughts. I had not expected Rukia to interrupt me with her own thoughts. I at least knew her well enough to know that she would speak only when I was finished, if at all.

"I had believed that the elders would be satisfied and soon busy themselves in forming a match for me. However, last night, I was also informed of the council's wish for you to marry promptly as well. They wish for your marriage to take place before my own."

I absolutely abhorred carrying the weight of this conversation. As much as I appreciated the lack of interruption, I longed for her to say something, anything.

Rukia only stared up at me. I noticed that her hand trembled slightly as it rested on the table.

"Do you know what that would mean, Rukia?"

It took her a moment to answer me. I waited patiently enough. I could almost see understanding flash before her mind. She cast her eyes quickly toward the tea cup beside her hand, then to the table, and finally, back to me.

"Yes."

She answered simply, succinctly.

I suppose I had expected her to say more.

"You understand, then, that I will support you no matter what your decision."

Again, Rukia nodded curtly, before answering me with a most assured, "Yes".

I wondered why I could not illicit more of a response from her. I was certainly irate at the elders prying and assumptive nature. It irked me to no end to see the clan elders shun my sister for nearly half a century before finally acknowledging her assistance, only to suit their own whims to use her as a pawn for an alliance with another household, or perhaps for heirs, if I failed to give them. It created a spark of anger, even in me. Why then, did it not infuriate the normally feisty woman before me? How could she sit so calmly?

Rukia's lack of reaction was beginning to stir me to anger once more.

"Do you have anything more to say or ask of me," I prompted in hopes that she would allow me to what little I could to help her. She could simply back out of whatever the elders were scheming. I would not begrudge her that.

"Not at the moment."

I noticed that her eyes were once more downcast. Perhaps she was only deep in thought. Perhaps she was weighing her options even now. I knew I should be gentle with her. This was certainly a great deal to take in.

I inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly as I observed her. Yes, surely that was her approach. Rukia rarely bothered me more than she needed and sometimes not even then. She would not speak with me about this until she had some semblance of her thoughts on the matter. She would not drag me through endless suppositions. I supposed that I should appreciate that.

"Very well then," I spoke at length. "My great aunt, Rin, and her consort, Hisoka, will return tomorrow night to inform you once again of what the clan elders desire. Although I find them the most amiable of the elders, you will find they do not fail to drive a hard bargain. You have until then to weigh your options."

She only nodded slightly, staring now perhaps at some unforeseeable future… Or perhaps only the designs on her cup.

I rose slowly, deliberately taking my time. When she made no move to delay me, I informed her that I would take my leave.

I stood nearly at the door way when the soft call of "Nii-sama?" begged me turn around.

Rukia was standing now, her shoulders held back in a familiar gesture of self assurance. "Thank you, brother." Her voice was no more than a quiet whisper.

"You have nothing to thank me for, Rukia," I informed her as I turned toward the hallway once more. "Know that I am at your disposal to help you in any manner you may need."

"No, brother," she quietly exclaimed before correcting her outburst. "What I mean to say, brother, is thank you for thinking of me in a time when you should be thinking of yourself and of the changes to come in your own life."

I could think of no reply.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Smile-san: Thank you! I do hope to show a little of how hard Byakuya does work. I will have to throw in a quip about his "cheap" outfit sometime. It'll be my little homage to you for being such a faithful reviewer. :D**

**NeverWillBe: I will certainly check that out when I have the time! May I suggest "Sunset" to you. That is a Byakuya/Hisana fic. Rukia is involved too, but you can take what you want or don't want from that.**

**DRUON: Thank you for continuing to review so faithfully! I'll try to keep updating as quickly as possible.**

**Karling08: You aren't the only one with that question! I can't let you cheat by knowing the answer though. Hopefully you won't hold it against me!**

**Bookman87: That completely slipped my mind! I will fix that first thing tomorrow! Thank you for pretty much beta reading this chapter. I know I bother you with this a lot, but it means a great deal to me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Heart Grown Cold:**

Perhaps Rukia had been right. There were indeed several concerns of my own that required my attention and I pondered these as I strolled through my gardens. Still, I supposed I knew what to expect. The elders would choose a suitable match for me. She would then come to the mansion for tea with myself and several of the clan elders. At this meeting she would be expected to woo me with her outstanding feminine qualities as well as with whatever talents she might possess. After this formality the dowry would e discussed and the betrothals would be announced. Marriage would be expected to follow shortly after. There was no mystery in this tradition and with no knowledge of my match, I quickly found myself with no personal concerns left to occupy my mind.

A chill wind whipped through the air, causing the sazanka blossoms to dance wildly before me. The edges of my haori blew about and although the sun was at its zenith, I found myself suddenly very cold. I should have known better than to venture into the winter air with only my haori. The garment was thin and cheaply made. It offered little protection. Sighing, I returned to my dwelling.

For once I found myself at a loss as to how to occupy myself. Rukia was no doubt busy elsewhere and all of my perfunctory duties for my squad and for my household were complete.

Allowing myself to simply walk without direction, I wandered the vastness of my mansion. Briefly I thought what use these rooms might have without Rukia. She had as little use for this exaggerated abode as I did, and yet, these rooms held more light than they did in the few torturous months I lied alone after my wife's death. I speculated that my new wife would use these rooms for her own purposes, perhaps to house visiting members of her family, or perhaps as an extended wardrobe if she were particularly vain. It mattered little to me.

I stopped suddenly upon the realization that I had reached the library of my clan's historical archives. This room as familiar to me and I entered it, hoping to lose myself in some story of Soul Society's past.

Perhaps I would have done just that if my keen eyes had failed to notice the lyre propped on a stand against the shelf in the corner of the room. The instrument was remarkably ancient and found its place among the archives and few relics of my family's previous generations.

Gently, my hands lifted the lyre and brushed lightly across its now frail strings. The pentonic arrangement of its notes was simple to decode and within a few moments all of my worries and regrets were transported from my fingers and into the melodies I beseeched the strings to play.

I have no knowledge of how long the music entranced me. I simply lost myself to it and moved without pause to a nearby stool when I grew weary of standing.

Memories of Hisana possessed me and simple, delicate music poured through me. A short gasp interrupted the trance and the song came to a ragged, abrupt halt.

Rukia stood at the entrance to the room and sighed almost mournfully as the melody died within the strings. She clutched her hands nervously together and quietly begged me not to stop on her account.

I did not trust my voice to speak. For once I felt raw and exposed, a feeling foreign to me now, and so, I simply let the lyre speech such things for me as I trailed my fingers and my story slowly played out across the stings.

When I had no more left within me I rose from my seat and returned to instrument to its proper place.

"I never knew," ukia whispered as she moved toward me in a graceful, fluid-like motion. Reverently, she placed a hand on the lyre, feeling the rough texture of the ancient wood and the cool metal of the coiled strings before turning her gaze toward me and then back to her shoes. "How can it be that you illicit the same songs that stir within me?"

I simply pursed my lips, unsure of what to say in this unfamiliar, almost vulnerable state. I looked at my wife's younger sister, her eyes wide with emotion and the corners of her mouth slightly downcast. Never before had I expected that we might feel the same sense of guilt and sadness. I had expected Rukia to be slightly afraid, yet more self-assured and determined that anything. Perhaps I had misjudged her. Perhaps Rukia, my pillar of strength, was secretly as conflicted as I.

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I am so sorry that it took me forever to update this fic. I must have written this chapter at least five different ways. Writer's block beat me every time. I hope to be more consistent on this now, but it will take a great deal of research on my part, so please be patient.**

**Breanda: I did it. ^.^**

**Smile-san: Here's a part of the cheapness! More to come later, and hopefully that will be a little more funny.**

**NeverWillBe: I'm glad you think this isn't OOC. I tried. I need to watch more Bleach. It's been too long.**

**Abby-Flourite and Dethangelx- Thanks! It means a lot!**

**Yumeshojo: Hahaha! That made my day, you know. We'll see… I haven't decided yet.**

**Everyone else: I'm starting to get more reviews that what I can reply to on here. Thank you all so very much for reviewing and sticking faithfully with this fic. I'll try to uphold my end. Again, thank you for taking the time to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

I watched silently as Rukia turned away from the lyre and toward me. Her hand lingered on the wooden frame and her violet eyes were nearly piercing with more emotions than I could ever hope to name. Was she mourning a future lost? Was she wondering if her future husband would allow her to continue her career as a shinigami? Was she desperately searching her mind for a means of escape? I could not guess. Her cheeks lacked the flush of anger and her chin was not so defiant as I knew it could be. Did she blame me?

"Rukia," her name left my lips before I was even aware of speaking.

She blinked once in surprise before forcing her features into what might have been mistakable for a shy smile. "It is not the worst fate in the world to be a noble bride, brother. Please stop worrying for me."

It was true. As a young, orphaned girl in the rukongai, I could think of a thousand worse fates she could have suffered. Still, I felt an overwhelming sense of guilt for my part in her new future. I could only imagine the fears she harbored toward intimate dealings with unknown men. Such fears had once been a part of her daily life.

I must have stood before her with a blank and thoughtful expression for quite some time, debating on the best method to express in equal parts my guilt and concern, for she berated me with a stomp of her foot.

Once I noticed her again, I saw that her fists were clenched and that she was looking away from me once more.

"Why must you always have to save me, brother? I should have learned to do it on my own by now. Ever since I can remember, someone has always needed to save me." She cursed under her breath. "Don't feel like you pushed me into this. Yes, I can tell you feel that way. Ever since you threw yourself in front of the sword meant for me, ever since I realized that you do have emotions after all, you've been as easy for me to read as an open book. So just stop it, alright? Any foreseeable life here is much better than the one I would have had either in Inuzuri, or as an outcast and incapable shinigami. I don't deserve your pity and I certainly don't deserve your guilty conscience."

As soon as she finished speaking, her hand flew to her mouth, as if she couldn't quite believe that she had just reprimanded me. Her eyes were wide and her entire face flushed with the brilliant rouge of embarrassment.

I fought the urge to smile at her outburst, for truly, it was absurd for me to worry about my fiery Rukia. If she could stand up to me, then certainly she could hold her own against anyone. I nearly feared for my elders if they should ever cross her. But much more important than my own brief amusement, I felt the need to express myself to her in a way I had only once before. I stepped slightly closer to her to regain her attention.

"I am the one who has fallen short, Rukia. Of all the promises I have made, I hold my promise to protect you as the most sacred. Now, with the advent of the elders' decision, I seem to have made myself powerless to do as I promised. It seems, despite all my skills as a soul reaper, I am even more skilled at placing myself in impossible predicaments, and so, I shall entrust your welfare into your own care. Stand for yourself where I fail."

With that, I took my leave and retreated hastily into my private chambers. Surely my control was slipping. I rang for my personal servant and asked him to bring a strong pot of kava tea straight to my private study. As always, he nodded curtly and dispatched himself. I had nearly twenty-four infuriating hours in which to wait and brood before my elders' return. I expected a long and sleepless night.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, it certainly has been a long hiatus for this fic, hasn't it. I can't express how thankful I am that you are once again reading (or that you have recently stumbled upon) this story. Between teaching and preparing to start my master's I've sacrificed a great deal of time for personal reading and writing. I'll try to keep going. The more days I'm snowed in at my tiny apartment, I'm sure the more I will write. Let me know how it's picking back up, please.**

**Always yours,**

**Kyraillion**


	7. Chapter 7

The night passed slowly in a sleepless stupor. The majority of the day passed in much the same manner. Never prone to idleness, I took the morning to visit the academy and observe the young cadets in the higher classes. It would soon be time to add to my squad's number. However, my heart was not in the endeavor and I failed to see much acceptable potential in any of the students. Revisiting the academy after such a long absence only served to bring back a wistful feeling of nostalgia. I could not help but to stop and remember the immense relief I felt upon first finding Rukia here.

For years, the young woman had been my sole mission. For years my wife pined and searched for Rukia, and thus, so had I. Never had I expected to locate her, and I had nearly given up the search for her. I knew nothing of her to identify her even if I did locate her. Still, I need not have been concerned. Her image came straight from my past. Her face accosted me on what had been a routine visit to the academy. Suddenly my search was over. I saw her just as my Hisana should have been; strong and in the presence of friends.

Now I wondered if her strength would be sufficient to carry her through this. Once again, I realized it was useless of me to worry.

After my visit to the academy and my performance of other perfunctory squad duties, Rukia joined me for a light meal before the elders' arrival. I was pleasantly surprised at how well she carried herself. Seated at the tatami mat opposite of me, Rukia delicately balanced her tea cup between her hands and took long, steadied breaths. I noticed that she had taken exceptional care in the way she styled and presented herself this night.

A delicate kimono of red and black patterned silk graced her even more delicate frame. Her furisode was secured around her waist with a deep red obi and her hair was pinned elegantly behind her ears leaving only a couple of well-planned pieces loose to frame her face. Tonight Rukia truly looked the part of a Kuchiki heiress.

She sat her cup gently back to the table before addressing me. The faintest hint of rouge highlighted her cheekbones.

"Nii-sama," she politely asked for my attention and I gave it willingly. "Please do not worry yourself for my sake. I do intend to make the greatest advantage of this situation and I assure you that I shall remember the pride of the Kuchiki house in this matter."

I gestured to my man servant and whispered a command in his ear before giving my reply. The servant bowed deeply and set off on my errand.

"You are the pride of the Kuchiki house," I spoke slowly, gauging her reaction as she watched me stand up before her. Her gaze did not travel with me around the table, but instead stayed locked on the intricate pattern of her teacup.

My servant returned with the requested possession and offered it to me in his open palms. I took it before dismissing him with a word of thanks.

Rukia looked up at me then. Rarely did I speak to my servants in her presence. Her curious eyes found mine almost immediately.

"You are the pride of the Kuchiki house," I began again, letting her see the garnet studded hair comb in my hand. "It is time that you be treated as the treasure you are. Perhaps this, my grandmother's heirloom, will remind them."

Gently, I pinned the comb into Rukia's fine, onyx hair. It was surprisingly soft to the touch.

"Do you have any concerns you wish to discuss?" I questioned a final time.

The hand in her lap tightened into a fist, yet the one visible on the table remained calm and unchanged. "No," she whispered. "I am ready for this."

It was not long before the elders arrived to the Kuchiki mansion to begin their assault. Rin and Hisoka came accompanied by the most aged member of my clan, the widow Izumi. Izumi had known much sorrow in her long life. Her husband had been killed by a Menos long ago, leaving her a widow at a young age. All three of their children were born dead, and so, believing herself to be as good as barren, she never remarried. Instead, she served as a matchmaker of sorts for our clan and the other noble families.

I could tell that her presence made the situation all the more real to Rukia, but she sat erect and confident among the elders and requested to see the matches they prepared for her. Izumi knelt across the table from her, spoke the name "Morita, Nobu" and presented a folder complete with a photograph on one cover and information on the other. As I knelt beside her, I instantly knew this match was beneath her. Nobu was hardly considered a legitimate nobleman. He was considerably older than Rukia and had a known penchant for gambling. Still, I hid my unease, more than curious to see Rukia's reaction to such an ill-suited match.

It appeared that she took the time to at least read the information that Izumi submitted. Her eyes scanned back and forth over the writing, learning the man's age, residence, holdings, and other information considered to be important when finding a marriage match. Information about his personal qualities was not deemed necessary enough as to be included.

Finally, her roving eyes stopped. With a steady hand, she closed the folder and gave it the slightest push back toward its creator.

"This is unacceptable and wholly unbefitting to a Kuchiki. Please do not waste my time."

Rukia might have taken the words out my very mouth. Indeed her tone matched the one of equal indifferent scorn I often adopted.

Undaunted, Izumi presented another similar folder, this time with the words "Oshima, Akira".

I knew slightly less of this man. He was a seated officer in Squad Three. As a ranking member of the Punishment Force, I had witnessed his prowess in battle, but knew little of his character. Perhaps he would be able to protect my pride, but he had no landed estates with which to provide for her and any children they might have. I had to suppress a shudder at the thought of my stern and determined Rukia, laid aside to be an ornamental housewife, a bragging right for an unworthy man.

Rukia did not read this brief biography.

"Oshima is not a noble name. Would you lower the house of Kuchiki so much as to give the sister of your clan leader to one with no standing? You astonish me."

Neither Izumi, Hisoka, nor Rin seemed deterred by Rukia's distaste of their work. Rukia understood their scheme and turned down each of the five matches Izumi proposed.

After the review of all the matches, Rin spoke. "You have obviously become accustomed to what is beyond you, dear Rukia. As a… noble of questionable birth, most men view your status as similar to a dowager at best. You can understand then, that finding a noble match for you is a difficult matter and that these men are surely not without their virtues."

My gaze flew to Rukia's, offering silently to speak on her behalf, but I could tell that such was not her wish. My Rukia wished to save herself, and I owed as much to her. In truth, I wanted nothing more than to order the old crone out of my sight. Still, I let her continue, half hoping that she might redeem herself now that Rukia had stood her ground.

"Our most honorable elder Izumi did express the possibility of a union with the Shibas. We... remember well your fondness for their elde-"

"Enough," I spoke, rising so quickly as to nearly startle the three from their formal posture. I turned briefly to Rukia. She looked at no one. Her face was frozen in the fresh reminder of the horror of Kaien's death. No doubt she was visualizing, even then, her part in that ghastly affair. Seeing those beautiful eyes wide with agony, her mouth agape with guilt and dismay, I lost all sense of propriety.

Suddenly, without my awareness, I was within a hair's breadth of Rin. "You treat my pride as if she were an ingrate bastard. You shame yourselves. You will leave at once and I shall hear no more of a match for Rukia. If her name so much as passes your lips I will move to have you disowned from the clan. Rukia shall live as she wishes, married or not. As for me, marry me off to one of the Ukitake girls. I have no mind as to which. We are finished here."

With that, I turned on my heel, making mind to leave and with Rukia in tow. However, a voice stopped me. Hisoka, ever the peacemaker, requested kindly, yet in a sickeningly honeyed voice, that I wait a moment longer.

"In the interest of harmony amongst us, Byakuya-sama, allow me to suggest an arrangement. I will see to it that the two most beautiful and eligible Ukitake women are presented formally to you at a tea ceremony. I will also compile a list of eligible men, from which young Rukia might have her choice. After all, Byakuya-sama, she cannot be alone," his smile was devious. "And it is not as if you can marry her yourself."

With a sinking feeling, I gave the most imperceptible of nods before Hisoka released me from his toxic trance. Swallowing hard and allowing myself to feel fear for the first time in many years, I turned toward my adopted sister, realizing with alarming clarity just what unspeakable paths the elders might cross to get their way. Perhaps they had crossed them before.


End file.
